Analyzing data from a high throughput flow cytometry system benefits from proper identification of each well sample as a distinct unit. In some flow cytometry detection systems, samples are identified by inserting a volume of marker bead suspension between consecutive samples. However, throughput in such systems is often decreased where a sampler arm has to travel to a marker bead reservoir after sampling each well. Additionally, the marker beads suspended in the fluid settle often out of the solution over time and the fluid must be periodically agitated to re-suspend the marker beads in order to maintain proper sample identification with the marker beads.
Unless the context clearly requires otherwise, throughout the description and the claims, the words ‘comprise’, ‘comprising’, and the like are to be construed in an inclusive sense as opposed to an exclusive or exhaustive sense; that is to say, in the sense of “including, but not limited to”. Words using the singular or plural number also include the plural and singular number, respectively.
The description of embodiments of the disclosure/examples is not intended to be exhaustive or to limit the disclosure to the precise form disclosed. While the specific embodiments of, and examples for, the disclosure are described herein for illustrative purposes, various equivalent modifications are possible within the scope of the disclosure, as those skilled in the relevant art will recognize
All embodiments of any aspect of the invention can be used in combination, unless the context clearly dictates otherwise.